


Promised

by synopsis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synopsis/pseuds/synopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trio of drabbles with Severus and Hermione during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised

Go, damn you!” Severus yelled as he simultaneously dodged a curse and flung one himself over his shoulder.

“Not without you!” Hermione begged, clutching his Death Eater robes so hard her knuckles turned white. 

Severus crushed Hermione’s lips to his fiercely with a hand tangled in her wild curls. Releasing her, he met her eyes. “Go. I will find you,” he promised with every part of his being. Hermione bit her lip and, with tears in her eyes, nodded solemnly. 

"Now go!” He gave her a gentle push towards the woods. 

Hermione turned, and as the tears fell down her face, she disappeared deeper into the Forbidden Forest. She couldn’t help the sinking feeling that was the last time she’d see the man she loved.

* * *

Exhausted, Hermione stumbled over a protruding tree root and fell to the forest floor. She sobbed heart-brokenly into the fallen leaves, no longer caring what might befall her. The forest was quiet around her. She didn’t know how long, or how far she had run. Finally Hermione sat up and fumbled for her wand. With wand in hand, she crawled into a hollow at the base of the tree that had tripped her. After Disillusioning herself, Hermione curled into a ball and let herself succumb to sleep.

* * *

Hermione’s eyes snapped open at the sound of soft footfalls. She held her breath and broke into a cold sweat as she nervously watched for the source of sound. Then a pair of black dragonhide boots entered her vision. They moved slowly and clumsily.

“Hermione,” Severus said as he fell to his knees in front of her hidden hollow.

She scrambled out of the hollow, choking on her sobs and dismissing her Disillusionment Charm. Hermione threw herself onto him, tackling to the forest floor. He grunted as he fell, which startled her into noticing all the blood.

“Oh Merlin! You’re hurt!” she cried.

“Stop fretting, woman, it appears much worse that it is,” Severus reassured her.

For a moment they simply laid there on the ground, assuring themselves that the other was truly alive and there. 

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered into Severus’ chest. He squeezed her gently.

“I promised you.”

Hermione lifted her head and smiled with great relief and happiness. “Let’s go home, love.”

“Yes, let’s,” Severus agreed softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always welcome. This was my first published fanfic.


End file.
